


King and Lionheart

by LightsOut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve weren't the only ones who were ready to re-define their relationship. Clint and Tony finally talk.</p>
<p>Here is what happened between Clint and Tony during the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177582"> Love Love Love </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

Tony was exhausted. He could see Bucky sulking on his own in the corner of the room and Tony wished that he could go and join him. Instead he was stuck talking to people who only wanted him for his money. Normally it didn’t bother him, but that night he’d had enough. He didn’t notice Bucky slipping from the room at first but then Natasha followed him.

Natasha was undoubtedly gorgeous and Steve’s briefly fallen expression before his Captain America smile snapped back into place spoke volumes. Tony turned his attention back to the other guests and didn’t notice that Natasha had slipped back into the room until she gripped his arm gently and smiled at his crowd, “I’m terribly sorry but, I need to borrow Mr Stark for a moment.”

As they headed for the doors Tony whispered, “Thanks.”

Natasha shook her head, “Don’t thank me. Someone gave Clint a spiked drink and his tolerance is terrible.”

Tony shook his head, “Why did he drink it?”

“Because he’s had a crappy week and he thinks that nobody has noticed. I don’t have time to babysit Clint when somebody needs to keep an eye on Bruce and Steve.”

Tony protested but his words fell on deaf ears as she pushed him out onto a balcony and left. Tony scowled but, between Barton and the crowd waiting for him in the ballroom, he’d rather deal with the partially intoxicated archer.

Tony leaned against the railing, “Hey.”

Clint gave him a half-interested glance, “Hey.”

“Are you alright?”

“Tipsy, not drunk. Natasha exaggerates.”

“Whoa, do you say things like that to her face?”

Clint chuckled, “Sometimes. Mostly when she’s been shot and needs to be distracted. I don’t need a babysitter, Stark.”

“I’m just here for the fresh air.”

It was quiet for a moment and then Clint said, “I don’t drink.”

“I noticed. I’ve only been drunk a few times since I… first built the suit. JARVIS worries.”

Neither of them were willing to delve into the obvious issues that were lying behind those innocuous sentences. Clint sighed, long and low, “So, I’ve never had sex in a limo.”

Tony laughed, “It’s not as exciting as it sounds. Not really comfortable either.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, making out and heavy petting is fine but you can’t really do anything more than that without the situation becoming awkward very quickly.”

Clint hummed like he was seriously thinking about it, “Good to know. Where’s the strangest place you’ve had sex?”

Tony smirked, “Are you sure that you want to play this game? Okay, strangest? Probably the coat room closet backstage at a Metallica concert. She had more tattoos than bare skin and she was pierced in the most interesting places. Nineteen was a fun age. You?”

“An apple orchard. He had talented hands.”

“He? Huh, is everyone on our team gay?”

Clint shrugged, “Natasha is look-but-don’t-touch. Captain’s never been shy about being bi. Bruce is straight, as far as I know. Bucky is bi. I’m pansexual which means I don’t give a shit what’s in your pants so long as you know what to do with it.”

Tony snorted, “For the record, I’m bisexual but I’m more subtle about the men I date. The women who are attracted to me, well except from Pepper, like the attention. The men never seem to be as into that and it’s a relief sometimes.” Tony lightened the tone, “Strangest pick up line you’ve used that actually worked?”

The game continued for a while and Tony forgot about the people waiting inside. Tony trusted his team to have his back after so many battles but the friendships had come as a small shock. He was used to Pepper and Rhodey being there for him but he had opened his home to a god, a super soldier, a sniper/archer, a spy, the Hulk and another super soldier with issues that rivalled his own. Some people thought that he was crazy, and on bad days Tony agreed with them, but mostly he was grateful that they showed no signs of leaving.

Friendship had turned into something else when he thought about Clint. Tony’s track record was shit when it came to relationships or even casual fucking. One night stands scratched the itch when it started to drive him crazy and for the rest of the time he had his projects and the occasional battle with any half-cocked villain who was having a temper tantrum.

Now, any lust filled thoughts tended to be accompanied by the muscled arms and dirty laugh of the toned archer who was living in his tower. When Pepper had left him Tony had decided that he wasn’t cut out for a relationship but when he looked at Clint he wanted to be. It was a thought that terrified him and Tony Stark didn’t deal well with human emotions.

Tony finished his story about Vegas (a story not suitable for public consumption) and sighed, “I should go back inside.”

Clint shrugged, “Or you could continue playing hooky and we could get cheeseburgers.”

Tony had never heard such an appealing offer before, “Sounds perfect.”

Clint checked his phone, “Steve went home and Nat and Bruce went with him. Looks like we’re the last ones left at the party.”

Tony shrugged, “It could be worse.”

They actually did get cheeseburgers and Clint ate his right in the limo, “Oh my god this is so good.”

Tony snorted at Clint’s overacting, “This was the only thing I really wanted after Afghanistan. It was awful, but it was still the best goddamn thing I’d ever tasted.”

Clint nodded in silent understanding and finished his burger. After a moment Clint slid closer to Tony with mischievous intent, “So, limos are good for heavy petting?”

Tony rolled his eyes and finished his own burger, “I said that it was fine. I didn’t say that it was good.”

Clint’s hand slid slowly up Tony’s thigh, “Then maybe you haven’t been doing it right.”

Tony was weak so when Clint kissed him Tony groaned and leaned into it. Just because something was a bad idea didn’t mean that it wouldn’t be fun. Clint was really into kissing judging by the skill he had and his hands didn’t stray into X-rated territory. When Clint eventually leaned back he swore softly.

Tony licked his lips, feeling dazed and happy, “Fuck… that was…” Clint leaned back in but Tony shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Reluctantly he admitted, “You wouldn’t be a one-night stand.”

Tony opened his eyes and Clint looked surprised, “What?”

Tony ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “I don’t do that anymore and you especially… it would mean something.”

Clint frowned, “Especially?”

Tony cringed, “Yeah, you’re fucking hot, but I also know that you put the milk in the bowl before you put in the cereal – which is just wrong by the way – and so I think that we… I should be careful. Just, don’t tuck and roll out of the car at the thought, because the suit you’re wearing was expensive.”

Clint looked thoughtful, “So, you’re saying that you like me?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Jesus, Barton, are you really going to drag this out? Yes, I fucking like you but my track record is terrible. I’m saying no to what will probably be one of the hottest fucks of my life, as well as the opportunity to find out if you can hold me up against a wall with those ridiculous arms of yours.”

Clint’s jaw dropped at Tony’s little outburst and Tony shrugged. He’d said worse in front of more people than Clint. It was an occupational hazard when you had more money than you could spend in a lifetime.

What he didn’t expect was for Clint to surge forward and tug him in for a bruising kiss, “I like you too, jackass, and I will screw up my life however I want to. At least this way you know that I’m not in the relationship for your family jewels.”

Tony snorted, “I’m pretty sure that Natasha is planning a heist. I think that she’s going to use it as her retirement fund.” Clint laughed and tried to crawl onto Tony’s lap but he hit his head off the roof of the car. Tony laughed, “I told you that it wouldn’t work.”

Clint flopped back into his own seat, “Are we back at the tower yet? I want you to fuck me and we need a bed for that. I like to change positions a lot.”

Tony’s mind boggled at the implications. He had no doubts that Clint was going to be a very fun lover but he needed to get something straight, “If this happens it’s not a one-time thing. Either one of us can back out at any time in the future if we want to but we’re not only doing this tonight. Oh, and if everything goes wrong Natasha isn’t allowed to kill me or make me ‘disappear’.”

Clint nodded and he actually looked relieved, “Agreed, and Tony, I’ve wanted this for quite a while. Oh, and I’m making no promises about Natasha because I’d be joining you if I did.”

Tony nodded, “Okay.”

They were both relieved when they didn’t see anyone on their way up the tower. There was a moment of indecision when they stepped into the elevator and Tony asked, “You’re room or mine?”

Clint grinned wickedly, “I’ve heard rumours about how big your bed is.”

“There’s not another one like it in the world. JARVIS, take us to the penthouse.”

Everyone kept to their personal floors most of the time so Clint had glimpsed Tony’s suite but he’d not really been inside (apparently crawling through the vents didn’t count). The décor was simple and it was obvious that Tony didn’t spend a lot of time in there. The rumours about Tony’s bed weren’t exaggerated because it was basically miles of puffy duvet and silk sheets.

It was slightly intimidating but also looked amazing. Clint had no problems with running at the bed and jumping onto it. Clint rolled around slightly and moaned, “Wow, this bed is amazing.”

Tony chuckled and kicked off his shoes before he joined Clint on the bed, “Yeah, it’s custom made.”

Clint chuckled and rolled over to face him, “I’m already sold. You don’t have to persuade me when I’m already lying on it.”

Tony laughed and reached for Clint to pull him closer, “On a scale of excruciating, bloody death to deadly poison in my morning coffee – how pissed is Natasha going to be when she finds out that I fucked you into this mattress?”

Clint grinned wickedly, “Are you willing to take the risk?”

Tony started undoing the buttons of Clint’s shirt, “I’m not kicking you out now.”

Clint returned the favour as he reached for Tony’s shirt but he hesitated before his hand could brush the arc reactor, “Anything you don’t want me to do?”

Tony pushed down the worry about the technological miracle that was keeping him alive, “Just don’t press down on my chest too hard and we should be okay.”

Clint nodded and kissed him again, “No problem.”

They stripped quickly and were soon rolling naked across the sheets. Clint pinned Tony to the mattress and grinned playfully. Tony stretched up to capture Clint’s lips in another toe-curling kiss. Clint threw his head back and Tony flipped them so that he was on top. He grabbed the lube and a condom from the box on top of the bedside table and arched into Clint’s groping.

Tony put the supplies down next to Clint’s head and smirked, “Have you changed your mind?”

Clint dragged his toes along the back of Tony’s leg and grabbed Tony’s ass with both hands, “Fuck me.”

Tony prepped him thoroughly because he wasn’t a stupid lover and learned that Clint was loud in bed. They started with Clint on his stomach but Clint was demanding and flipped onto his back once Tony had pushed two fingers inside. Every curl of Tony’s fingers made him howl and grin wildly. Tony had his hands full as he made sure that Clint was properly stretched but he was having fun. Clint was far from passive as he swept his hands across Tony’s skin and mouthed along the parts he could reach.

Eventually Clint panted, “Enough. Fuck me Tony.”

Tony rolled on the condom and slicked himself up before he hitched up Clint’s legs and pushed inside as far as he could in one thrust. Clint howled and cried, “Yes. Fuck. Tony.”

Tony grinned, “You good.”

Clint hit him weakly in the shoulder, “Yes. Fucking move.”

Tony chuckled weakly and started to move as Clint’s body relaxed. There was no slow build up as Tony set out to prove that he was as fit as the archer writhing beneath him. Clint scrambled to stroke his own cock as he shouted for Tony to move harder and Clint came hard enough to shake. Tony paused when Clint shot across his chest but Clint moaned, “Keep going.”

Tony rolled his hips and with the sight of Clint enjoying his orgasm he came. He barely stopped his collapse onto Clint and he rolled to the side. After a moment he pulled off the condom and walked shakily to the bin and the bathroom. Rather than falling into the shower he grabbed two damp towels and brought them back to the bed. He dropped one on top of Clint and fell back onto the bed as he made a half-hearted attempt to clean himself up.

Clint grunted his thanks but he seemed content to stay where he was without moving. Tony was rapidly falling asleep. He managed to crawl under the covers and just before his eyes closed he yawned, “Clean up if you’re staying.”

In the morning he woke up feeling pleasantly relaxed and he rolled over to find Clint sat up in his bed. Tony climbed out of bed reluctantly and was halfway to the bathroom before he paused and said, “Come and shower with me.”

Clint looked surprised but he followed Tony to the bathroom. Tony had intended for them to just shower but Clint had other plans as he dropped to his knees and proved that he was capable of reducing Tony to single syllable words. He looked smug afterwards but Tony couldn’t really complain. Tony pulled on some pants and Clint kissed him before he went back to his own rooms.

Knowing that someone would be around and making breakfast, Tony went downstairs. He didn’t know what he looked like but he’d just had a blowjob so he didn’t care that everyone was looking at him. He concentrated on getting his first cup of coffee for the day and he sat down next to Bucky who looked surprisingly relaxed. He stifled a laugh when Clint sauntered into the room with a huge grin. He talked to Natasha, patted Bucky on the head, which was alarming, then he sat next to Tony and kissed him on the cheek and said, “Good morning, lovely.”

Tony complained about the pet name but nobody listened to him as they started talking about them as if Tony and Clint weren’t in the room. Tony muttered, “Did you have to stake your claim?”

Clint chuckled, “Yup. So, what are you doing today?”

Tony was happy to discuss his work in vague terms but he stopped when he realised that Steve and Bucky were openly flirting in front of the team. When Steve ordered Bucky to go back to bed Tony said, “What the fuck? Did that finally happen?”

After breakfast Clint kissed Tony, “See you later.”

Tony went to his workshop and Clint went down to the range, “Hey, JARVIS. Play something good.”

“Yes, Agent Barton.”

 

_King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men_

_Taking over this town, they should worry,_

_But these problems aside I think I taught you well._

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_

_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._

_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_A lionheart._

_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_

_Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're the king and I'm a lionheart._

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

_A lionheart. [8x]_

_Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_A lionheart. [8x]_

**Author's Note:**

> Read about what happened between Bucky and Steve [ Love Love Love ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177582)
> 
> Here is my Tumblr [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The title is from the song 'King and Lionheart' by Of Monsters and Men


End file.
